Dilemma
by T.J.M.Traveller
Summary: A short story happening somewhere in 3x07. Now both Neal and Hook are in her life, Emma doesn't know who to choose.


**A/N So. Hey there. Long time no see. I found this when I was reading through my notebook with attempts at fanfics, and I found that this one is actually publishable. I've also decided that if I choose to publish something I should probably stick to one-shots, since I'm not really capable of finishing a story (the evidence: my two abandoned stories).**

**I believe I wrote this after 3x06. It's about Emma, Neal and Hook.. And then from Emma's POV. I'm a Swanfire/Swanthief shipper, but I won't deny that Emma and Hook have... something. So let me know what you think. It's not beta-ed, and my 'mother tongue' is not English. I try my best, but if there are any mistakes please let me know. (P.S. If there are any people watching Castle, I threw in a Castle quote ;))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. Obviously. 'Cause if I did I wouldn't let you all wait this long for another episode.**

**Dilemma**

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. These men – kids – acting like fools, fighting about nothing. Couldn't they just man up! She shook her head. She knew this would get ugly at some point and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew, she knew, she should have the kissing Hook thing some more thought. The pirate had changed over the months, and she was starting to like the man, and then Neal came around. Her long lost love. When thinking of Neal, two opposites were fighting for her attention. One telling her to just jump the shark, build a relationship, the other telling her to run away. As far as she could. Because it hurt. It hurt so much. Their history was a mess, a sweet romance ruined by a certain wooden puppet.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked at Neal, whose hands were resting on the sword that once was his. She had given it back to him, let him hold onto a while. The man shot a look at Hook, who was standing at the far end of the camp with a flask with probably whiskey in his hand. Neal let a hand slide down the blade, lost in thought, and probably recounting his time with the pirate.

Then her thoughts returned to Neal. She loved him. She always had and she probably always would, but their history was keeping her from actually acting on it. The blond had always shielded herself from people getting too close to her. Somehow, all those years ago, Neal had pushed his way in. It had been worth it. No one knew her like Neal, and back then he was the only person she trusted. But after their messy break up she had strengthened her shield, making sure no men would ever find his way to her heart again. And it had worked. After Neal all her relationships had been short, and mostly meaningless, and it had been okay. Then Henry came along. Her sweet, intelligent son and since that day the most important person in her life. The first person in ten years to find a way to her heart, and after that Mary Margaret had come really close. Storybrook had given her a whole family. She smiled slightly. Then that idiot, Neal, had - literally and figuratively - knocked his way into her life again. She had pushed him away. Constantly. But he had stayed around for their son. Their son. Emma's heart ached. She missed Henry, and she was scared. Scared of what Pan had said. Scared of what he and his lost boys would do to her son. The blond had put all her faith in the task of tomorrow. Tomorrow she would she him again. If everything worked out.

The coughing of a person caught her attention and she turned her head to find the source. The pirate. Captain Hook. She had to admit, it was still weird. I mean, she had read about him in books, watched the Disney movies and had seen little boys dressed up as the one-handed captain. But Hook had proven himself to be more than just a pirate. Telling them that Neal was still alive, right after they kissed, made him quite a honourable men, putting aside his constant annoying behaviour and innuendos. She knows she told Mary Mar- her mother – that the kiss was nothing, but if she was completely honest with herself, she knew it was. She might as well admit to herself that she was attracted to him.

Emma let her hands fall in her hands, how was she supposed to ever make a decision, clean up this mess.

'Emma?' Her mother's worried voice made its way through the fog of confusing thoughts. Mary Margaret sat next to her and rested a hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze.

Emma lifted her head out of her hands, and turned it, letting the woman know she was open for a conversation.

'Are you okay?'

She just shrugged. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You know, I could see think real hard, casting glances at those two men', she said while nodding at Neal and Hook.

'It's nothing.' The glare Mary Margaret gave her, made her roll her eyes. 'It's nothing.'

'Sure.' Mary Margaret looked away.

Emma sighed. 'In the Dark Hollow Neal and Hook starting fighting about a lighter.'

'About the lighter?' Mary Margaret lifted an eyebrow, not believing what she just heard.

'The lighter. And.. Me, I guess.'

'Ah, that explains the pensive mood you were in. I assume you haven't told Neal about the kiss with Hook?'

'Apparently I don't have to. If I wanted to. Hook did it for me.'

'Hook told Neal?' Mary Margaret shook her head. 'It's quite a mess you're getting yourself into Emma.'

'I don't wanna have to choose. I don't want any of it right now, I just want Henry.'

'And Henry will want his dad.'

Mothers were so frustrating. 'He knows we're not getting back together.'

'Never?'

Emma shrugged again. 'At least not now.'

'You'll figure it Emma. Just give it some time.' The black haired woman rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her daughter.

The blond send her a shy smile. 'It just hurts so much with Neal.'

'But if you want to be with him, Emma, you just have to face all the pain and hurt from those years.' She took hold of her daughter's hand. 'It might be hard, especially for you,' she squeezed the hand she was holding, 'but it _will_ be worth it.'

Emma held on to her mother's hand. 'How are you so sure?'

'Because you love him. And he loves you. Even after all these years you still love each other. And you will always be connected through Henry.'

'That doesn't make it any easier.' Emma threw another glance towards her long lost love.

'No, but like I said sometimes the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing.'

The blonde sighed.

'And what about Hook?' Mary Margaret bumped her shoulders against the ones of her daughter.

'Can we just not talk about this anymore?'

'You're sure?' The dark-haired woman looked for conformation.

'Yeah. I think that would be best for now.' Emma sat up straight and went with her hand through her hair. 'Let's find Henry first. Then we can talk about those two.' She nodded towards the two men on the other side of the camp.

Mary Margaret laughed quietly. 'Just make sure that the Captain doesn't make any too obvious moves when your father's around.'

A smile formed on Emma's face. 'I'll do my best.' She turned her head so she could look at the woman next to her. 'But does that mean that David's okay with Neal? I mean…'

'I'm not sure. Over all I think your father isn't okay with any men entering your life. Since he couldn't be the over-protective dad when you were a teenager, he is making up for lost time. But don't worry, he'll come around eventually. No matter who you choose to be with, it won't matter to us.' Mary Margaret felt like the reassurance was something her daughter needed.

'I know.'

'Good.' The older woman planted a kiss on her daughter's temple and stood up. 'And don't worry about Henry either. We'll get him back tomorrow.'

Emma looked up to the other woman. 'I hope so.'

'I know so.' And with a last look at her daughter Mary Margaret walked towards her husband, who had been closely watching the whole conversation.

'Is she okay?' He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

'She will be. She's strong, she'll get through this. Especially when she's got Henry back.'

Both looked at their strong, fierce daughter, hoping that one day she would find her happy ending, just like they did.


End file.
